


Waves of Steele

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [17]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: While Remington learns a new skill, Laura reflects on their family and their life together ...
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Waves of Steele

After finishing their family Sunday lunch, Remington’s eldest son Harry turned to his younger brother. “Ready to hit the waves squirt?” he asked as ten year old Mickey grinned at him. “Sure am,” he replied. Since Harry had taught him how to surf a few years ago Mickey tried to spend as much time in the surf as he could. And he loved spending time with his big brother who he looked up to and got on very well with. Harry himself had learnt to surf in his teen years when he spent part of the year in LA with his father Remington and step-mother Laura. Some of his friends at high school had been surfers and showed him how, and he had loved it ever since. And he still liked to catch a few waves when he got the chance. “Care to join us Dad?” Harry said to Remington with a grin as he winked at Mickey, knowing that their father wasn’t really into surfing as he’d never quite got the hang of it. “Oh no – you boys go & have fun,” he replied hurriedly with a laugh. “I don’t have a board anyway,” he offered as an excuse. “Dad – there’s an old one of mine in the garage you can use,” Harry laughed, thwarting that excuse, as his father looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Go on Rem – go and have some ‘guy time’,” Laura encouraged him with a smile. “Yeah c’mon Dad – it’ll be fun,” Mickey implored him. “Okay, okay,” Remington agreed somewhat reluctantly. Harry got his board out of his car and Mickey and Remington grabbed boards as well. The three of them then changed into their board shorts & grabbed towels. Harry gave his wife of a couple of months, Emily, a kiss before they headed down to the beach. “Have fun,” she said to him with a smile as Laura observed their interaction. She was so happy that they had found each other and were now settling into married life, very much still in their honeymoon period. As she looked at the two of them together she could see how Emily had fallen for Harry – as well as the obvious looks & charm he had inherited from his father, he’d also inherited (from both his parents, Remington & Kate) a heart of gold and an unfailing sense of loyalty. Harry had also fallen hard and fast for the young teacher who was now his wife. He had met her when she’d been working as a substitute teacher at his younger sister & brother’s school, and Harry had been smitten from the first day he met her. Despite being fairly quiet by nature she also had a feisty side which had no doubt attracted Harry to her, and also helped her keep him in line!

Harry, like his father in his younger years, had been something of a ladies man, dating lots of women, but none of them really serious relationships, until meeting the love of his life. As she looked at Emily, Laura had to admit she reminded her a bit of herself at the same age, 27, in fact the age she had been when Remington had entered her life. Like Laura, she had brown eyes and light brown hair, perhaps a touch lighter than hers, she reflected, with some blonde highlights throughout, and she was a tad taller than her. She wondered with a smile if Harry had inherited his father’s penchant for brown eyed brunettes.

Not to be outdone in the romance department by his son, Remington surprised her somewhat by planting a kiss on her lips as well. “Have fun dear,” she laughed, echoing Emily’s words to Harry, as she patted him on the back and he gave her a pretend dirty look, knowing she knew full well surfing was one of his least favourite activities. “Oh c’mon Dad, and you too Harry – enough kissing already! That’s so gross,” Mickey complained as the two couples laughed. “Give it a few years little brother and you might think differently,” Harry quipped as he winked at his wife. ”C’mon Harry, who would want to kiss him?” twelve year old Olivia piped up, teasing her little brother good naturedly as he poked his tongue out at her. “C’mon lads let’s go,” Remington stated, before his & Laura’s two children had the chance to get into one of their all too common squabbles.

“Mickey, don’t go out too far okay? And listen to your Dad & brother,” Laura called to her son. “Yeah, yeah Mom, I will,” he replied with a cheeky grin, so like his father’s as she shook her head at him with a smile.

Olivia and Emily were soon busy chatting. Olivia loved having a ‘big sister’ and was glad to have another female in the family, as her and her mother had been outnumbered by the males in the family before. Laura decided to leave them to their chat and grabbing a cup of coffee, went and sat outside on the back deck and watched ‘her boys’, thinking to herself how lucky she was. After all she and Remington had been through together, both in their personal and professional lives, she still sometimes found it hard to believe that they were happily married with two children of their own, as well as Remington’s son Harry who was an integral part of their family, and now his lovely wife Emily was as well.

As the three of them carried their boards down to the water, Laura marvelled at the similarities between Remington and his two sons. They both had inherited his jet black hair and long, lean physiques – Mickey was shooting up and she was forever having to take down the legs of his pants to keep up with his growth spurts. As she heard her son’s laughter at something his older brother said to him, she looked at him as a smile crossed her face – he reminded her of his father in so many ways. Though he got his deep brown eyes from her, the mischievous twinkle that seemed to be perpetually in them was all his father’s. And he had definitely inherited his father’s cheeky charm which he often used to try and get round her and get out of trouble, which also like his father, he seemed to have a penchant for attracting. He was also a bundle of energy like Remington and he often found it hard to sit still. She remembered fondly to back when he was a baby (which certainly didn’t seemed like a decade ago) and once he’d started walking he didn’t stop, getting into everything. Yes he was certainly his father’s son and she wouldn’t have him any other way, she thought to herself happily.

As they started to paddle out through the waves, she then focused her gaze on her handsome step-son Harry, who she loved as if he were her own. Having inherited his father’s blue eyes & features, as well as his dark hair, at 28 he was a dead ringer for the younger Remington who had first walked through the door of her detective agency all those years ago. Harry had decided to join the ‘family business’ some years ago, after dabbling in law for a little while. He had proven to be a talented detective and was a great asset to the agency. He was a fast learner and unlike his father wasn’t averse to leg work which had certainly made Laura’s work life easier! She still had a chuckle when clients did a double take on meeting Remington & his look alike son. Even their accents were similar , despite Harry spending a good deal of his time in the U.S. for the past 15 years. She remembered back to the day when they had first found out that Remington had a son with his first love, Kate. And then she remembered when they had first met Harry (or ‘Junior’ as Remington affectionately called him) and Laura had watched the man she loved come face to face with his son for the first time – the son he had never known about for the first 13 years of his life. Harry was such an important part of their family and had given them their first taste of parenting, and he was a wonderful big brother to Oliva and Mickey.

She also remembered that awful time seven years ago when Major Descoine’s daughter had targeted first Harry, and then the rest of their family and loved ones, blaming Remington Steele for her parent’s deaths. Harry had bravely saved his father’s life (as well as her’s & Murphy’s) when he had convinced Descoine’s daughter to hand over the remote to an explosive device she’d strapped to Remington. The courage Harry had shown at that time had reminded her both of his father and also his mother, Kate, who had taken a bullet for her years ago. He had also demonstrated a remarkable level of compassion and bravery when he had tried to save Descoine’s daughter, putting his own life at risk to do so. That young teenage boy they had first met had grown into a wonderful young man, Laura reflected.

She watched as Harry first and then Mickey easily caught a wave each, both having inherited their natural athleticism from their father. She tried to stifle a giggle as their father was not quite as successful. He managed to get up on the board for a few seconds before wobbling and wiping out. She watched with a smile as he stood up in the shallows, spluttering a bit as his sons tried not to laugh too hard at him. As he stood there for a moment or two catching his breath, Laura couldn’t help but admire the still toned, lean physique of her now 47 year old husband. She thought he was even more handsome now (if that were possible!) than he had been as a young man. He shook the water off his head and then slicked back his hair with a long fingered hand as Laura’s heart did a little skip. Even after all these years the sight of him still took her breath away. She let her eyes travel down from his handsome face with his piercing blue eyes, to his gorgeous chest and his long legs clad in wet board shorts. He may not be able to surf, but damn he still looked good trying, she thought to herself as a mischievous grin crossed her face.

As if reading her mind, he suddenly looked up towards the house and saw her sitting there watching him. He grinned that familiar lopsided grin at her as he waved and she waved back , flashing him a dimpled smile. With that he grabbed his board and paddled back out to where Harry & Mickey sat on their boards waiting for another set. She could see Harry gesturing to him and she figured he was trying to give his ole Dad tips on how to stay on his board. Another wave rolled in and Mickey took off on it. Laura had to admit he was pretty good for a ten year old. On the next wave both Harry & Remington started paddling, Harry getting up on his board with a practised ease as he shouted encouragement to his father. Remington got up a bit unsteadily at first, but somehow managed to stay on the board until the wave took him into the shallows. “I did it!” he exclaimed excitedly as Laura laughed at him high-fiving Harry & Mickey. He was a like a big kid himself sometimes, she thought ruefully.

“Are they still out there?’ Emily’s voice broke into her thoughts as she & Olivia came out onto the deck. “Looks like they might be coming back in now,” Laura replied then added to Olivia with a laugh “Your Dad finally caught a wave,” as Olivia grinned and laughed as well. “It’s only taken him.. how long?” she quipped cheekily. As Laura’s ‘three boys’ walked up the beach they chatted and laughed together. “Harry did you see that cutback I did when I came off the lip of that last wave? Was that awesome or what?” Mickey said to his brother excitedly . “Yeah it was pretty awesome Mick,” Harry replied with a grin as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “Well what about mine? I think that was a pretty awesome effort,” Remington added with a grin. “For you Dad – yes I guess it was,” Harry retorted cheekily as Mickey laughed and Remington took a playful swipe at his oldest son.

Laura looked at Emily for a moment and noticed with some amusement that her gaze was transfixed on her own handsome husband as Laura’s was on her’s. “We’re lucky women hey Emily?” Laura asked with a laugh as Emily nodded & laughed as well and Olivia rolled her blue eyes in a typical pre-teen manner. “Oh come on Mom, Em – that’s my Dad & brother you’re talking about,” she protested. “Well you my dear girl, when you’re older, could do a lot worse than to find a man just like them,” Laura replied with a knowing smile as she put an arm around her daughter and affectionately kissed the top of her head, thanking God as she did so for the wonderful blessing that was her family…


End file.
